Confusions Beyond Answers
by LiGhTnEsS iN tHe DaRk
Summary: Will and Elizabeths daughter Morgan dosent like her her life. Being 8 and finding out your engaged to the commodores son is degrating. So she runs. And Jack goes after her.
1. Evil Nastington's son and Parsley

I don't own any POTC characters, but I wish I did. I probably own Jack. If I could. Any ways please review.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"I don't want to marry that idiot!" screamed Morgan Turner as she glared at her parents. Her long brown hair fell to her waist and the 8 year olds eyes were filled with foolishness.  
  
"Morgan! Commodore Norrington's son is not an idiot; he's a very boy. Plus, you wont have to marry him till you turn 16." Said Elizabeth as she glared at her daughter.  
  
"I will not marry him. He's just plain icky!" Said the little girl with disgust.  
  
"Go to your room! I will not stand here to hear a young lady as yourself say such unkind and selfish words!"  
  
"Fine! But don't cry when I'm gone!" Morgan ran to her room and slammed the door, the sound echoing through out the large house.  
  
"Do you think that was wise Elizabeth?" Asked Will as he walked out of the next room.  
  
"Now Will, we will not spoil her rotten. And I'm only doing it for her good. Marrying James will give her a successful future. I'm only trying to make life easier for her." She said quietly.  
  
"I know dear. But maybe you should be kinder to her. She's nothing but a little girl. And she doesn't know anything about life; to her it's just a game." He said hugging his wife.  
  
"They think I'm gonna marry Nastington's son, ha, they have another thing coming, I'd never marry him." Said Morgan as she packed a small bag in her room. She grinned evilly to herself. "I'll never let them take me away." A nock on the door startled her. She quickly hid the bag under her bed and turned her back to the door. It soon opened to reveal her father.  
  
"Your lunch is ready sweetie." He said as he went to the bed and picked her up. She smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "And I have a present for you." Will pulled a letter out of his pocket and gave it to her. She opened it and stared at it.  
  
"Dear Will. How are you and Elizabeth? I'm coming for a small visit. I'll be there by the night of the day you get this letter. Sin.Sincer.sinserly." She said trying to read it.  
  
"Sincerely." Corrected Will as he smiled at her reading the letter. She nodded and continued reading the letter. "Sincerely Jack Sparrow. Daddy, who's Jack Sparrow?" She asked looking up. He smiled and walked down the stairs with her in his arms. "He's your uncle." He said as he put her down on a chair at the table. Lunch ended quickly and was soon replaced with preparation for Jack's arrival.  
  
"Morgan, would you please go upstairs and go get ready for your uncle." Said Elizabeth as she hugged the little girl. She nodded and went up the stairs.  
  
Morgan frowned at her reflection in the mirror. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a bun at the top of her hair and she was wearing a green dress. On her feet lay black slippers. She stuck her tongue out at her reflection and went to the bed to get her stuffed animal. It was a green sea turtle teddy bear that she had gotten when she was one. It always helped calm her when she was nervous. She could clearly hear voices down stairs and sighed knowing that he was there.  
  
"Come on Poncho, lets go meet Uncle Jack." She said to her stuffed friend as she opened the door and slowly went down the stairs. She waited for their backs to turn before rushing to the dinning room for a hiding spot till she was confident of meeting him. An unsuspected hand caught her wait and she felt herself be lifted. She shrieked in fear and threw her captor's neck afraid she would fall. Tears of fright slowly fell from her eyes.  
  
"Its ok. Don't cry." Said a voice from her captor, his gentle hand rubbing her back trying to comfort her. "I see you're afraid of heights." She looked up to see a man with a red bandana on his head. Long black beaded hair fell loosely from his head. Next to him stood her father.  
  
"Morgan, this is your uncle Jack." Her father said as he gave her her sea turtle that had fallen on the floor. She quickly took it and hugged it furiously.  
  
"Hello Morgan, No hello for your Uncle Jack?" The other man asked smiling at her.  
  
"She's shy." Said Elizabeth as she entered the hall.  
  
"I'm not shy!" said Morgan as she crossed her arms over her chest. Jack laughed and looked at the little girl. "Why are you dressed funny?" She asked curiously as she started playing with the beads in his hair.  
  
"Cause I'm a Pirate love. Savvy?" Jack asked as he followed the other two adults to the dinner table.  
  
"Savvy!" She said happily. She lowered herself to the floor from Jacks embrace and sat down on a seat. Jack sat to her left, Will to her right and Elizabeth sat across from her.  
  
"So, tell me, how has life been for ya?" Asked Jack as he cut the meat on Morgan's plate for her.  
  
"We were quite lucky to receive the news that Norrington's son James would more then happy to marry Morgan when she turns 16." Said Elizabeth smiling happily.  
  
"I'm not going to marry him. He's a ugly pig." Said Morgan now glaring at her mother.  
  
"Now Morgan, we have talked about this several times. There will be no ill speaking of someone in this house hold."  
  
"I'm not going to marry him." Repeated Morgan a bit louder. Will sighed and buried his head in his hands. Jack stopped cutting the meat and frowned sadly at Will.  
  
"It Final! You are marrying him at 16 and you will be happy." Said Elizabeth as she went back to eat. Morgan jumped off her chair and ran up the stairs. Her door slammed once more.  
  
"I'll go talk to her." Said Will getting up. He was obviously tired.  
  
"No worries Will, I'll take care of it." Said Jack as he pushed Will back into his chair and went up the stairs; the plate of supper in his hands. He knocked on the door and waited for response. "Morgan Love, Its me Jack, I'm coming in alright?" He opened the door and walked in to see the 8 year old lying on her bead rolled up into a ball. Her silent sobs audible to his ears.  
  
"Don't cry love, it cant be that bad." Jack sat on the bed and put the plate on the small shelf next to it. His arms went around Morgan, pulling her up onto his lap. "You still have 9 years."  
  
"8" she corrected as she rubbed her eyes. " I don't wanna marry Nastington's son." Jack nodded and picked up the plate of food. He picked up a piece of meat with the fork and fed it to her. She ate reluctantly and frowned. "I'm not hungry." She said turning her head away from some mashed potatoes.  
  
"Come on love, you need to eat." He said as he fed it to her. She ate all her food and then was placed back on the bed. She was starting to fall asleep and her eyes would close every once in a while. Jack smiled and pulled out a nightgown from her closet. He took the dress off her and slipped the gown over her head. He then took off her slippers and tucked her into the bed. "Good night love." He said as he turned off the lights to the room and went down stairs to speak with Will and Elizabeth.  
  
"She's sleeping like a rock." Jack said sitting down again. Will nodded and sighed deeply.  
  
"Jack, it's a bit late. Would you like to spend the night? You could stay in the guest room next to Morgan's room." Said Elizabeth to him kindly. Jack nodded and left to sleep.  
  
Morgan awoke in her bed at midnight. She smiled as she pulled her bag from beneath the bed and went to over to the window. She gulped as she saw how high above the ground it was. "Can't go in a night gown." She said to herself.  
  
Morgan went into the back of her closet and pulled out some breeches and a shirt. She had wasted last year's birthday money on them and hid it from her parents for a while. Careful not to make sound she opened the door to her room and tiptoed out. Her eyes focused on her trail and she didn't see that she bumped into someone. She looked at Jack to see that his face wasn't like it was earlier.  
  
"Heloo, I see you're getting some water, Carry on." He said in a slurred voice. He was obviously drunk. She walked down the stairs and opened the door to the outside. Morgan walked out closed the door and ran for her life. The sun was setting so she rushed to the docks.  
  
"Scuse' me sir. But do you know what ship is leaving the quickest?" She asked sweetly to a man directing boats. He smiled at her and nodded.  
  
"That boat over there Miss. I believe it's heading out to Tortuga in 10 minutes." He said kindly.  
  
"What's Tortuga?"  
  
"It's a place very bad for little girls like yourself. Pirates hide their and that's a place where people can easily get lost."  
  
"Are you supposed to make sure people pay for docking?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"That man just parked a boat." She said pointing to a man walking off the docks. The guy she was talking to ran off and she quickly snuck on to the boat. She hid in a crate for 30 minutes before getting up. A man stared at her.  
  
"I want Parsley." She said pouting.  
  
"What's that you said, sorry I'm death of hearing. Parley. You said Parley." He helped her off the crate and led her to a cabin. "Captain. She said Parley." He said nodding.  
  
"Alright miss. Since you said Parley. We will deposit you at Tortuga which is but 5 minutes away." She stared at him confused and shrugged.  
  
Jack awoke to hear the voice of Elizabeth crying. He carefully went downstairs and saw her in Will's arms.  
  
"Jack! Please find her!" She cried sadly. He wasn't sure what she was talking about and looked at Will.  
  
"Morgan.she.she left." Said the other man silently.  
  
"Damn!" Jack cursed as he slapped his hand on his forehead. "Last night, She was walking of to get water. She wasn't wearing her regular wear. She was in boys close. I thought I imagined it." He said thinking it over. Jack quickly left. One goal in his head. To find her.  
  
~!~!~!~!  
  
That's it for the chapter. 


	2. Run away and Jacks distress

"Have you seen a little girl?" Jack asked a man at the docks. The man nodded.  
  
"There was a little girl just a while ago. She was asking about the fastest ship out of here, and then about Tortuga. She made me abandon my post and when I returned she disappeared."  
  
Jack nodded and quickly ran to the side of the island. His ship the Black Pearl was there. All crew members present.  
  
"Get ready leave. We head to Tortuga." He commanded as he got on. Everyone hurried to get to their jobs and off to sea.  
  
"Wow! Tortuga is big." Morgan said happily as she started heading off towards the shops. Around her were people she didn't like but could stand for her short stay.  
  
"Scuse me sir. May I please have a lollipop." She said as she gave the money to the vendor and chose a red one. She quickly walked off, a smile on her face.  
  
The Pearl quickly arrived at Tortuga by night. Causing the crew to go off into inns. Jack and a group of the men quickly started drinking and soon became drunk.  
  
"C'mon Captain. We gotta go." Said Gibbs as he led the man out of the pub.  
  
"It bloody bad luck to take rum from a drunk man!" slurred Jack as he wobbled onto the path. He could see a figure running into him before he fell down.  
  
"Sorry." Said a voice, a hand helped him up and he walked over to the stranger.  
  
"You know, you remind me of someone. But I can't think with all the rum in the head." He said happily.  
  
"C'mon Jack, Will wouldn't want ye drinkin' like that." Said Gibbs pushing him along. Jack froze and looked up to the stranger. His drunk face was now replaced by a serious one.  
  
"Now I know who you remind me of. Morgan! For god sakes love! Why Tortuga. Come on. Best you stay at the ship tonight. Wouldn't want something bad happening to you." He said leading her to the docks. "And tomorrow we can go take you home to go to your parents."  
  
"No! I will not go home." Said Morgan as she fought Jacks grip on her shoulder.  
  
"Come on love, your parents are worried." His grip tightened and he was nearly dragging her off. She managed to get off his grip and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She looked back to see Jack and Gibbs chasing her. Sighing, she quickly ran into an alley and hid in one of the trashcans (did they have them then?). She could hear them run off ahead and left the dump. She ran to the nearest inn and rented a room. She quickly went to sleep in the clothes she wore, to tired to take them off.  
  
Jack sighed and stopped running. He wasn't getting anywhere with this. And he was certain he had heard her footsteps when they passed the dump.  
  
"Come on Gibbs. Lets rent rooms at the inn." Said Jack as he turned around and walked back. Gibbs nodded and followed Jack.  
  
"I'd like 2 rooms." Gibbs said to the man at the counter who frowned.  
  
"Sorry sir. But the last room has been rented for the night by Ms. Moraine." He said as he turned around to go to the pub. Jacks eyes turned into a glare. He quickly went up the stairs and opened a door at the far end. Gibbs walked in behind him and followed him into the room.  
  
"No listen Ms. Moraine, I have came from a long journey and need my sleep!" Jack screamed as he glared at the wrapped figure on the bed. He noticed it wasn't a woman but a boy. A boy with long hair.  
  
In his arms was a small stuffed sea turtle. Jack sat down on the bed and lifted the boy's hair from his face to see someone familiar.  
  
"Well Gibbs, It appears we've found er'." Jack said as he carefully picked her up. Her eyes slowly opened. Jack slowly started humming a lullaby and rocked the child to sleep in his arms. The 2 men rushed to go make it back to the ship.  
  
Morgan awoke to a soft bed. 'That inn was a really good idea after all' she thought to herself as she rubbed her eyes. Getting up she noticed she was wearing her nightgown. She shrugged and then looked around. Her green eyes met dark brown ones. "Shoot." She said as she lay back on the bed and pulled the covers over her head.  
  
"Good morning Morgan. I hope you're ready to go home soon." Said Jack as he got up and walked over to the bed. He sat down and pulled up a plate of breakfast. "Come on and eat." He said as he put down the plate. She shook her head and stayed lying down. "Come on Morgan. You're only 8, making me the adult." He said as he pulled of the covers easily. She stuck out her tongue and pulled the pillow over her head. Jack sighed, his patience running thin. He pulled off the pillow and pulled her into his lap. He grabbed the plate and tried to put a fork of eggs into her mouth. She kept her mouth shut causing him to miss.  
  
"You know you like the commodores son." He said to her accusingly. She glared at him.  
  
"I don't...." The fork being put into her mouth cut her off. She swallowed the food and glared at Jack. "Your mea." Another time the fork stopped her from talking. After attempting to talk multiple times her food was gone. Jack grinned at himself and his clever scheme.  
  
"Alright then. Now that that's over we be getting you dressed." He put her on the bed and went to a drawer and pulled out a dress. She glared seeing it was the one she wore on the day he came to visit.  
  
"No!" She said as she quickly jumped off the bed and up the stairs. She turned the handle of the door but it didn't open. Arms grabbed her from behind pulling her off. Her grip on it tightened. She felt someone tickle her and her grip lessened as she giggled. The next time he pulled she came.  
  
"Now your gonna get into that dress, savvy?" Jack asked as he attempted to get her to stay still long enough for her to be changed. "No Savvy!" She said as she wiggled attempting to win the match. When she didn't feel anyone pulling or trying to calm her she stopped. Out of nowhere Jacks big hands managed to slip the gown off her head and put the dress on. "There. Nice and clean, just like Liz would want you. The only thing missing would be your hair." He went through a pile of stuff to pull out a brush. Careful not to hurt her, he combed the several knots out and then put her hair into a high ponytail. "See, now you look lovely, love."  
  
Morgan stuck her tongue out at him and then got up and attempted to mess up her hair. Jack caught her hands and picked her up. He unlocked the door and went out to the deck. The ship was still in Tortuga and the crew was loading kegs of rum.  
  
"Mornin Captain." Said Gibbs as he nodded to Jack. "We'll be ready to leave in 5 more days."  
  
"Yay! 5 days!" Cheered the eight year old happily.  
  
"Guess your parents will have to wait." Jack frowned. He put her down on her feet and took her hand. "You are not aloud to go anywhere without a member of the crew, savvy?"  
  
"Savvy." Said Morgan said happily. She pulled her hand away to pull back a strand of her brown hair and took that time to run. Jack sighed and ran to follow her. She giggled as she ran; she turned to look at Jack chasing her and stopped. "That's it, no more Tortuga for you." He said as he put both hands on her shoulders and pushed her back to the ship. "I want you to sit down at that chair and think about what you've done." He pulled up 2 chairs and pointed to one of them. She sat down on one, Jack in the other.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said quietly after 10 minutes of nothing. He stared at her surprised. "I didn't mean for you to get mad. I just wanted to have some fun, that's all." She got up from her chair and climbed onto Jacks lap. "I wont run away any more, Savvy?"  
  
"Savvy." Jack said grinning as he stood up and she now sat in his arms. "I'm gonna leave ya with Anna-Maria, love. She'll no what to do with you." He walked over to the crews rooms and saw the women sitting down on the bench. Jack put Morgan on her lap and left before either of them could say a word.  
  
"Hi I'm Morgan, who're you?"  
  
"I'm Anna-Maria little one. Come on, you look filthy." Anna-Maria picked up the child and left to go to the bathroom for the little girls bath. 


	3. Real Important Authors Note

Thanks for the review guys. Ok here's the thing. I have to add like 3 paragraphs to the next chapter. Since my sister has kidnapped the laptop with the file in it, I have to wait till tomorrow. The 1st day of her being officially grounded. So I should be able to post the next chapter soon. Tomorrow or on Monday.  
  
Anyways, I won't give up on this story  
  
_evil_one_from_above  
  
Aka  
  
Lightness in the dark 


End file.
